Liebes Tagebuch
by Mitzi-chan
Summary: Lily fängt an in ihr altes Tagebuch zu schreiben. Der Prolog hat was mit der Geschichte zu tun! Spielt im 7. Schuljahr außer der Prolog
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Liebes Tagebuch

**Altersbeschränkung: **ab 14

**Inhalt:** Lily fängt an in ihr altes Tagebuch zu schreiben. Hineinkommt die Story wie sie mit James zusammenkommt. Der Prolog hat etwas mit der Geschichte zu tun, auch wenn man das jetzt noch nicht meint. Die Story spielt (abgesehen vom Prolog) im siebten Schuljahr.

**Genre:** Rumtreiber Zeit

**Anmerkung:** Mir gehört nix, außer meinen erfundenen Personen und der Plot, der Rest gehört J. K. Rowling. Dies ist meine erste Ff, ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr ein Review hinterlässt.

_Prolog_

___22. Januar 1976 _

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_ich hab dich heute zu meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag bekommen. Ich hab mich so gefreut dass ich ein Tagebuch bekommen habe, da ich einfach all meine Sorgen jemanden schreiben muss. Du wirst mir zwar nicht antworten können, aber es ist eine Erleichterung für meine Seele dass ich nicht alles in mich hineinfressen muss. Jetzt denkst du wahrscheinlich ich habe keine Freundinnen, aber das ist falsch. Marian Wright und Kristin McGourgt sind zwei so wunderbare Freundinnen wie man auf der Welt selten erlebt. Aber das hier kann und will ich ihnen nicht erzählen. Dir schon, denn du kannst es ja nicht weitersagen, das ist das praktische an einem Tagebuch. Immer schön verschlossen. _

_Ich hab mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Lilian Evans. Alle nennen mich Lily_

_Vielleicht erzähle ich dir noch was von meiner "Umwelt" bevor ich über mein Problem schreibe._

_Ich bin derzeit in der dritten Klasse von Hogwarts. Du hast noch nie von Hogwarts gehört??? Das glaube ich dir, denn du bist ja ein Muggel Tagebuch. Was Muggel sind weißt du auch nicht, oder? Also Hogwarts ist ein Internat für junge Zauberer und Hexen. Es liegt in Großbritannien und ist wunderschön. Hogwarts ist ein altes Schloss mit einer wunderbaren Umgebung. Zum einem gibt es den See und den Verbotenen Wald, zum andern gibt es noch den Quidditch Platz. Quidditch ist die Sportart für Magier. Es ist zu aufwendig das alles zu erklären, vielleicht komme ich später dazu. In Hogwarts lernen wir nicht normale Muggel (nichtmagische Menschen) Fächer, sondern magische, wie zum Beispiel Zaubertränke, Verwandlung oder Zaubereigeschichte. Die Lehrer sind alle furchtbar nett und es gibt so viel zu lernen. _

_Ich mag meine Mitschüler aus Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, jedoch die aus Slytherin sind einfach böse. Hogwarts hat vier Häuser (die eben genannten) in denen die einzelnen Schüler eingeteilt sind. Ich bin in Gryffindor worauf ich SEHR stolz bin. Mit mir in meinem Schlafsaal sind noch Marian, Kristin, Angelina Müller, Marcy Bones, Cathy Aching und Elisabeth (kurz Lis) Smith. Im Jungenschlafsaal sind James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und Max Finnigan. Wir sind alle so was wie eine Clique, jedoch sind Marian, Kristin und ich manchmal ein bisschen außenseitig, weil wir uns bisher noch nicht großartig um Jungen (bzw. Mädchen bei den Jungs) interessiert haben._

_Bisher..._

_Und jetzt komme ich zu meinem großen Problem. Kristin ist seit heute Morgen mit einem Siebtklässler zusammen. Und alle wissen, dass er sie nur verarscht und sagen es ihr nicht bzw. sie will es gar nicht hören. Denn Marcy und Cathy haben ihr so einen Scheiß eingebläut, dass Nicolas (Ihr Freund) voll der nette ist und sie bestimmt nicht verarschen würde. Dabei wissen alle dass der ein Mädchen Aufreißer ist. Marian findet das alles nicht so schlimm und meint nur, sie würde schon ihre Erfahrungen machen. Ja bestimmt - Wie es sich anfühlt verarscht zu werden!!!_

_Einzig alleine Lis und Angelina sind meiner Meinung. Lis meint in drei Wochen ist Kristin entjungfert, ich sag direkt Valentinstag (in zweieinhalb Wochen). Angelina meint nur, dass die beiden in vier Wochen getrennt sein werden. _

_Wenn Kristin was passiert fühle ich mich dann so schuldig. Ich meine... Ich kenne sie seitdem wir in die Grundschule gegangen sind. Ich bin älter als sie und fühle mich für sie verantwortlich. Ich habe so eine schreckliche Angst um sie... Ich habe Angst sie zu verlieren._

_Lily_

_13. Februar 1976_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_es tut mir Leid dass ich dir solange nicht geschrieben habe, da es einfach nichts Neues zu schreiben gab. Kristin ist immer noch mit Nicolas zusammen, Marian und ich verstehen uns überhaupt nicht mehr, weil sie immer noch der Meinung ist dass er ihr Traumprinz ist. Lis, Angelina und ich haben Nicolas beschattet um rauszukriegen was er vorhat. Jedoch hat er nichts Schlimmes gemacht, lediglich mit ein Paar Mädchen geflirtet. Kristin weiß nicht warum Marian und ich uns nicht mehr verstehen, da wir beide beschlossen haben, uns nicht einzumischen (Ich nicht freiwillig) und so erzählten wir ihr nicht von unserem Streit. _

_Der eigentliche Grund ist... Kristin trifft sich morgen mit ihm. Alleine... in seinem Schlafsaal. Woher ich das weiß? Sie hat heute von ihm ein Briefchen bekommen und ihn in McGonnagalls Unterricht gelesen. Danach hat sie den Brief sofort Marian und mir gezeigt. Marian war vollkommen aufgeregt und hat mit ihr besprochen, was sie anziehen soll, während ich mir die schrecklichsten Szenarien vorstellte._

_Merlin, bitte steh mir bei... Mach das alles gut aus geht... bitte_

_Lily _

_14. Februar 1976_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_sie haben es getan... Ich wusste es... _

_Marian, Angelina, Marcy, Cathy, Lis und ich haben bis eben auf Kristin gewartet. Weißt du wann sie kam??? Um halb Elf... abends. Vollkommen im Gesicht gerötet, zerknitterten Sachen und einem seligen Blick kam sie in unser Zimmer gestürmt. Marcy sprang direkt auf: "Ihr habt es getan, Ihr habt es getan", Cathy schrie vor Freude auf und Marian stürmte direkt auf Kristin. Angelina, Lis und ich guckten uns bestürmt an. Der erste Teil unserer "Voraussagung" war also echt in Erfüllung gegangen. Wenn der zweite Teil auch stimmte, standen uns nicht gerade rosige Zeiten bevor._

_Oh nein, sie fangen gerade an Kristin auszufragen. Ich hab dich mit einem Zauber belegt dass du Gespräche aufzeichnest, damit ich sie mir später noch einmal durchlesen kann._

_"Wie ist es dazu gekommen?" (Marcy)_

_"Ich weiß nicht so recht... Ich bin also um fünf zu ihm auf sein Zimmer und wir haben halt rumgeknutscht so wie immer halt... dann ist er ein Stück weitergegangen, hat seine Hände unter mein T-Shirt geführt und... nun ja in der nächsten Viertel Stunde waren wir dann nackt... und dann ist es halt geschehen..." (Kristin)_

_"Hast du dich wenigstens bereit gefühlt?" (Angelina) _

_"Natürlich, sonst hätte ich es ja nicht gemacht!" (Kristin)_

_"War es schön? Wie hast du dich gefühlt???" (Cathy)_

_"Es war atemberaubend... Einfach wunderschön..." (Kristin)_

_Kristin, Cathy, Marcy und Marian flüstern jetzt alleine weiter. _

_Lily_

_19. Februar 1976_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_wir hatten Recht mit dem Abschießen. Er hat es auf jedenfalls heute Morgen beim Frühstück gemacht. Und zwar so laut dass es alle am Gryffindor Tisch hören konnten. _

_"Kristin?" (Nicolas)_

_"Ja?" (Kristin)_

_"Es ist aus. Du warst zwar gut, aber ich sehne mich nach was besserem" (Nicolas)_

_Kristins Augen wurden wässrig und sie stürmte sofort aus der großen Halle, während Nicolas schon mit einer neuen was anbändelte. Marian und ich jedoch liefen Kristin hinterher. _

_Kristin war in einem Klo, das wussten wir direkt. Auf dem Weg dorthin machte ich Marian schlimme Vorwürfe. Ich sagte zu ihr, dass sie alleine daran schuld war, dass es nie so weit gekommen wäre, hätte sie einmal auf mich gehört. Marian fing an zu weinen und nickte mit dem Kopf. _

_Als wir auf dem Klo ankamen, fanden wir Kristin in der hintersten Kabine am weinen. Zaghaft klopften wir an der Tür doch sie wollte uns nicht öffnen. So leicht ließen wir uns nicht abschrecken. Wir versucht durch die Tür mit ihr zu reden, sie zu beruhigen und alles Mögliche, doch das einzigste was sie uns antwortete war, das wir sie in Ruhe lassen sollen. Wir fühlten uns schrecklich, doch wir erfüllten ihren Wunsch._

_Kristin kam an diesem Vormittag nicht zum Unterricht und ich hatte direkt ein schlechtes Gefühl. In der Mittagspause liefen wir direkt ins Klo und wollten mit ihr reden, doch sie war nicht da. Marian und ich liefen direkt in den Gryffindor Turm und dort nachzuschauen. Jedoch war sie auch nicht dort. Ich wurde langsam wahnsinnig. Wir durchsuchten das ganze Schloss und fanden sie nicht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich, dass wir sie verloren hatten. _

_Marian und ich gingen nach draußen um sie zu suchen, und da fanden wir sie auch... unter dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts... Sie war tot. Marian fing an zu weinen, während ich langsam zusammenbrach. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Das letzte was ich sah bevor es schwarz um mich wurde, war ihr lebloser Körper._

_Als ich aufwachte befand ich mich im Krankenflügel. Angelina und Lis waren an meinem Bett und ihre Augen waren sehr rot. Da begriff ich, dass mein Leben ab jetzt nie wieder so schön sein wird, wie es bis jetzt war. Ich nahm mir vor, nie mit einem Jungen auszugehen oder was mit ihm anzufangen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, dass er mich von vollem Herzen liebte._

_Lily_

Vier Jahre später:

Eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren nahm ihr altes Tagebuch in ihre Hand und schlug es auf. Sie las ihre alten Tagebuch einträge und fing an zu weinen. Sie vermisste ihre Freundin immer noch so sehr. Ihre letzte "Voraussagung" war kurz nach der Beerdigung eingetroffen. Die Clique hatte sich zerschlagen. Die Jungen waren nun unter und nannten sich die Marauder (Max hatte nach dem vierten Jahr die Schule gewechselt und ging nun nach Beuxbaton), Marcy, Cathy und Marian waren die "It-Girls" der siebten Klasse und Angelina, Lis und Lily waren ihre größten Feinde. Sie waren, wie die anderen alle sie schon nannten, die Streber Tussen.

Lily nahm sich vor, ab diesem Tage wieder in ihr altes Tagebuch zu schreiben.


	2. Der Rachefeldzug RFK

Vielen Dank an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben knuddel

Hier ist das erste Chap, hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lässt ein Review hier._

* * *

_

_1. September 1989_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_es ist solange her seit dem ich dir geschrieben habe... vier Jahre!!!_

_Es ist soviel passiert, ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll._

_Drei Tage nach meinem letzten Tagebucheintrag ist Kristin beerdigt worden. Fünf Tage nach diesem Ereignis ist unsere Clique auseinander gebrochen, da Marian und ich uns richtig gestritten hatten. Ich habe nämlich ihr, Marcy und Cathy die Schuld an Kristins Tod gegeben. Angelina und Lis haben mir zugestimmt und mir bei dieser Auseinandersetzung ziemlich geholfen. Die Jungs hatten sich raus gehalten und nur mit den Köpfen geschüttelt. Nach einiger Zeit standen Marian und ich uns mit Zauberstäben gegenüber und wäre in diesem Moment nicht Professor McGonagall hineingestürmt, hätten wir angefangen und gegenseitig Flüche an den Kopf zu werfen. Diesen Tag werde ich nie vergessen. Professor McGonagall hat unseren Schlafraum in zwei Zimmer aufgeteilt, aus Sorge dass so was wieder passieren könnte. Ich hasste Marian wie nie in meinem Leben. Wenn ich jetzt, vier Jahre später, daran denke, werde ich traurig. Erst jetzt merke ich, wie weh ich ihr getan haben muss. Aber ich musste all meine Trauer loswerden, deswegen, so glaube ich jedenfalls, schrie ich sie an._

_Kurz nach diesem Streit jedoch beschlossen Marian und ich für Kristin uns eine kurze Zeit zu vertragen. In dieser Zeit heckten wir uns Rachepläne für Nicolas aus. Dieser war schon wieder mit einer Neuen zusammen und man konnte ihn überall im Schloss rumknutschen sehen. Dies steigerte unsere Wut, wir hatten einen schrecklichen Racheplan entworfen. Wir nennten ihn RFK - Rache Für Kristin. Wenn mich heute einer fragen würde, ob ich es bereue, RFK ausgeführt zu haben, würde ich mit Nein antworten. Wie wir diesen Typen doch hassten._

_Wie suchten uns einen ganz normalen Schultag für unseren Plan aus. Diesen Tag nannten wir "TDR" - Tag Der Rache. Stattfinden sollte er am 4. April - kurz nach den Osterferien, wo er vollkommen im Lernstress sein müsste, denn seine UTZ standen ja an. Am Vorabend des TDR schlichen wir uns in die Große Halle und führten einen kleinen Zauber über den Platz, wo er normalerweise saß, aus. Operation RFK konnte beginnen._

_Marian und ich waren schon um sechs Uhr Morgens in der großen Halle. Den Anfang von Part eins durften wir nicht verpassen, da unser Zeitplan sonst vollkommen durcheinander geraten gewesen wäre. Wir hatten ihn zwar beobachtet und all seine Angewohnheiten aufgeschrieben, aber er könnte ja schlecht geschlafen haben oder so. Da saßen wir also um sechs Uhr morgens da und warteten auf Nicolas. Er kam pünktlich wie immer um sieben durch das Portal, schritt wie ein Macho (was er ja auch war) durch die Halle zum Ravenclaw Tisch, warf sehr vielen Mädchen Blicke zu und setze sich auf seinen Platz. Es lief alles perfekt. Marian und ich schauten uns an, ich hob die Finger und zeigte einen hoch - Marian schwenkte mit ihrem Zauberstab und sprach leise Diffindo, sein T-Shirt und seine Hose zerrissen, ich hob nun meinen zweiten Finger - Diesmal schwenkte ich mit meinem Zauberstab und sprach leise Furnunculus, auf seiner Haut entstanden sehr viele Blasen. Jetzt hob ich meinen dritten Finger und wir beide sprachen (mit Schwingen unseres Zauberstabes) Langlock. Dann schwenkte Marian noch ein letztes Mal ihren Zauberstab und ein Eimer mit Wasser, den wir vorige Nacht platziert und unsichtbar gemacht hatten, drehte sich um. Nicolas war nun vollkommen durchnässt. Alles in Allem sah es aus wie eine Racheaktion von einer seiner Exfreundinnen, uns hatte noch keiner im Visier. Nicolas lief natürlich direkt zum Krankenflügel um seine Bläschen los zu werden, alles lief nach Plan._

_Unser zweiter Teil war viel schlimmer als der erste. Wir wussten dass Madam Pomfrey nicht lange zum Heilen brauchte und Nicolas würde sich in den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum begeben, um noch etwas zu lernen. Durch unsere Beobachtungen kannten wir seinen Weg vom Krankenflügel zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Und in diesem Weg ging er durch eine Abkürzung, welche sehr dunkel war. Also versteckten Marian und ich uns dort und warteten. Nach einiger Zeit kam er auch schon. Wir waren bereit und schossen gleichzeitig zwei Flüche auf ihn. Levicorpus von mir, Silencio von Marian. Wir holten uns noch seinen Zauberstab durch Accio und legten ihn unter ihn. Es war zu dunkel Flur, so erkannte er uns nicht. Das fiese an unserem Plan war, dass wir noch den Ausgang dieser Abkürzung mit einem Zauber verschlossen hatten. Den Eingang jedoch ließen wir offen. Operation RFK war noch nicht fertig, wir hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst angefangen._

_Marian und ich wussten dass es nicht auffallen würde, dass Nicolas nicht im Unterricht war, da er schon öfters einfach geschwänzt hatte. Man würde ihn erst bemerken wenn die ersten Ravenclaws vor dem Mittagessen kurz in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen würden, denn die meisten nahmen diese Abkürzung. Er hing dort also drei Stunden bis man ihn entdeckt hatte. Es wurde damals gemunkelt, dass alle Exfreundinnen von ihm sich zusammengeschlossen hätten und ihm diese "Streiche" zu spielen. Wer sollte denn uns lieben Gryffindor 3. Klässlerinnen verdächtigen???_

_Wir hatten alles exakt geplant gehabt. Es lief alles reibungslos und unser dritter Coup fing in der Mittagspause an. Nicolas kam in einer Schar von Ravenclaws in die große Halle. Er hat verängstigt gewirkt, Marian und ich waren vollkommen zufrieden bisher mit unserer Arbeit. Als Nicolas sich auf seinen Platz setze war alles noch normal, er sollte sich in Sicherheit wiegen was er ja auch getan hatte. Nachdem er angefangen hatte zu essen fingen wir wieder an. Ich hetze den Tarantallegra-Fluch auf ihn. Sofort hat er angefangen zu tanzen. So weit ich mich erinnern kann, fingen alle in der Halle an zu lachen. Marians geflüstertes "Evanesco" hat niemand gehört weil sich alle auf Nicolas geschaut hatten. Ihr Verschwinde Zauber war direkt auf Nicolas Tasche gezielt. Ich sprach damals noch "Accio Nicolas Tasche". Niemand hatte was gemerkt, alle waren mit Nicolas beschäftigt und außerdem war seine Tasche ja unsichtbar. Nach ein paar Minuten nahm Professor Dippet, unser damaliger Direktor, den Fluch von ihm. In der zwischen Zeit hatten Marian und seine Bücher rausgeholt und Pornoheftchen, die aussahen wie seine Schulbücher, rein getan. Seine Tasche schickten wir wieder zu ihm hin und haben sie wieder sichtbar gemacht._

_Stinkwütend hat er damals die große Halle verlassen, nicht einmal seine damalige Freundin hatte er beachtet. Doch der dritte Coup war noch lange nicht fertig, wir hatten damit gerechnet, dass er aus der Halle gehen würde. Als nächstes wollten wir ihm seine Freundin "wegnehmen". Also stellten Marian und ich uns in die Eingangshalle und warteten bis Lisa (die beste Freundin seiner Freundin) Boot herauskam. Dann hat Marian angefangen zu kichern und hat laut genug gesagt, ob Elvie (Nicolas Freundin) es nicht merken würde, dass Nicolas sie mit fünf Mädchen gleichzeitig betrügen würde. Nämlich Narcissa Black, Johanna Smith, Andrea Macmillan, Belatrix Black und Melanie Marx. Wir hatten Lisa aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet und sahen dass sie in die Halle zurück lief. Wir grinsten, es hätte nicht besser laufen können._

_Oh Lin (Angelina) und Lis kommen gerade in mein Abteil. Ups... Ich bin ja noch im Zug nach Hogwarts..._

"He Lily, ich dachte du musst ins Schulsprecher Abteil?" (Lin)

"UPS" (Lily)

_Wie du gerade erfahren hast, bin ich Schulsprecherin und muss nun eiligst in mein Abteil. Ich schreib später weiter..._

**_2 Stunden später_**

"Ich glaub das einfach nicht..." (Lily)

"Was denn?" (Lin + Lis)

"Potter. Ist. Schulsprecher." (Lily)

"Was?" (Lis)

"Dumbledore ist verrückt" (Lin)

"Sag mir mal was Neues!" (Lis)

"Arme Lily" (Lis + Lin)

_Äh ja... Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja beim dritten Coup._

_Elvie hatte Nicolas kurz vor dem Unterrichts beginn eine riesige Szene gemacht. Er hatte ihr zwar versichert dass ihre Vorwürfe nicht stimmten, aber sie hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Marian und ich hatten sie getrennt. Der vierte und letzte Teil von RFK hat am Abend angefangen, wir hatten ihm während des Tages eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er doch bitte um 7 Uhr abends auf den Ostturm treffen würde. Er würde kommen, denn er war sehr neugierig. Da er ja Nachsitzen hatte (durch unsere Pornohäftchen, wie hatten nämlich Professor McGonagall den Tipp gegeben, mal nachzuschauen) mussten wir ihn um sieben treffen. Wir beide hatten uns versteckt und warteten nur noch bis er kam. Er war pünktlich. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau erinnern, wie er sich suchen umgeblickt hatte. Wir nutzen diesen Moment und gingen auf ihn zu. Er war geschockt als er uns sah, ich glaube in diesem Moment ist ihm klar geworden, das wir hinter all dem steckten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war einmalig, ich glaube er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie wir all dies hinbekommen konnten, wir waren doch nur einfache Drittklässlerinnen. Langsam hatten Marian und ich unsere Zauberstäbe gezückt. In diesem Moment war er in Ohnmacht geflogen, obwohl wir nichts gemacht hatten. Wir machten trotzdem weiter und brannten ihn auf seinem Rücken " VERGESS NIE KIRSTEN - DU BIST AN ALLEM SCHULD!" dieses Brandmal machten wir unsichtbar, es würde insgesamt acht Jahre dauern bis es sichtbar würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten wir beide unsere Ausbildung fertig und man könnte uns nichts mehr nachweisen._

_Marian und ich sind danach runter in die große Halle gegangen. Jedoch saßen wir ab diesem Zeitpunkt, nie wieder zusammen, wir sprachen auch nur noch selten. Sie ist ein "It-Girl" ich eine Streber - Tusse. Das einzige was uns verbindet ist unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Trotzdem vermisse ich sie so sehr. Ich verlor am 19. Februar nicht nur eine Freundin, sondern zwei. Und das tut so ungeheuer weh._

_Lily_


	3. Heute

Anso: sry das es so lange gedauert hat, hatte Schulstreß :-( Aber vielen Dank für dein Review

APWBDumbledore: Auch dir vielen Dank für dein Review

appolonia: Das mit den Namen hat mich auch gesört, ich habs in diesem Chap bearbeitet, auch ich wollte das die Rache härter ausfällt wollte jedoch keine Zaubersprüche ausdenken so habe ich die schon vorhandenen benutz. Das mit dem Gespräch hat mir auch nicht gefallen :-( naja Aufjedenfall DANKE für dein Review

Hier ist das nächste Chap Viel spaß beim lesen :-)

* * *

_1. September - abends_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_man bin ich müde... Die Erstklässler sind aber auch ziemlich frech und Potter ist auch keine große Hilfe. Kennst du ihn noch? James Potter, ich war mit ihm sehr gut befreundet, im Dritten Schuljahr... Früher war er einfach ein aufgewecktes Kerlchen, wenn man es so nennen kann. Jetzt ist er Aufreißer Nummer 2 in Hogwarts. Du willst wissen wer Nummer eins ist? Sein bester Freund, Sirius Black. Ja, mit ihm war ich auch mal befreundet. Beide haben sich so drastisch geändert, ich glaube wäre ich im dritten Schuljahr eingeschlafen und erst heute aufgewacht, hätte ich sie nicht erkannt. Sie haben sich nämlich nicht nur vom Charakter geändert, sondern auch vom Aussehen. James war früher er ein Mauerblümchen, er ist kaum aufgefallen. Seine Haare waren damals zwar genauso lang und zerstrubbelt wie heute, doch jetzt setz er sie anders in Szene. Immer wenn ihn ein Mädchen anguckt, zerwuschelt er seine Haare. Das macht er sogar bei den Slytherin (!) Mädchen - wenn das mal keine Zeichen von Notgeilheit ist. Er ist sehr groß geworden, ich glaube er umragt mich um eineinhalb Köpfe. Wenn das mal nichts heißt... Er ist ziemlich durchtrainiert, wenn man den Gerüchten glaubt. Seine braunen Augen bringt er irgendwie immer zum Funkeln. Immer wenn ich ihm in die Augen gucke funkeln sie mich richtig an und irgendwie macht mir dass Angst. So was habe ich nämlich noch nie gesehen... Kommen wir zu Sirius Black. Seine Haare hat er länger als im dritten Schuljahr. Er lässt sie elegant über sein Gesicht hängen und seine Augen lassen fast jedes Mädchen Herz höher schlagen. Auch er ist den Gerüchten zufolge sehr durchtrainiert, er soll sogar durchtrainierter als James sein. Er ist genauso groß wie James, wenn nicht sogar ein bisschen größer. Du willst wissen wer diese Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt hat? Tja, ich meine es sind DIE Aufreißer schlechthin, ich glaube sie hatten sogar mehr Freundinnen als Nicolas und das soll mal schon was heißen. Auf jeden Fall hat mir Amelie aus Ravenclaw letztes Schuljahr das erzählt, angeblich hatte sie mit beiden was._

_Wenn wir schon bei James und Sirius sind, erzähle ich dir direkt von Remus und Peter. Remus ist charackterisch genauso geblieben wie im dritten Schuljahr, er ist nett, hilfsbereit, schüchtern und strebsam. Eigentlich genau der RICHTIGE Schülersprecher, aber nein Mr. Potter ist es ja geworden... Vom Aussehen her ist halt größer geworden, die Haare sind etwas länger geworden und sein Gesicht ist ein bisschen markanter geworden. Und Peter? Früher hatte er ja noch seine eigene Meinung, jetzt macht er das, was Sirius und James machen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm passiert ist. Äußerlich ist er ziemlich klein, hat wässrige Augen, ein spitzes Gesicht und irgendwie voll schräge Haare. Sie sind lang und sehen aus als wären sie ein Jahr nicht gewaschen. Das sieht sehr ekelig aus!!! Und zusammen sind sie die MARAUDER. Und was machen die Marauder? Unfug. Wo sie sind ist das Chaos. Ich glaube letztes Schuljahr gab es keinen Tag, wo es keinen Streich von ihnen gab. Meistens waren es zwar kleinere Streiche, jedoch gab es auch größere. Willst du ein Beispiel? Sie haben letztes Jahr die Unterhose von Dumbledore geklaut und im Schloss aufgehängt. Und Dumbledore bestraft sie noch nicht einmal. Er hat darüber GELACHT. Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast ist Dumbledore nun der Schulleiter. Dippet ist in meinem vierten Schuljahr in den Ruhestand gegangen._

_Wo ich doch gerade bei Beschreiben von Leuten bin, mache ich doch mit den "It-Girls" weiter. Marcy, Cathy und Kristin. Marcy war ja früher eher so ein kleines Mauerblümchen, sie hatte mausgraue Haare, braune Augen und ein Mondgesicht. Sie war eher klein, aber nun ist sie, ich glaube es zumindest, ein Kopf größer als ich. Wieso ich es nur glaube? Das letzte Mal das sie neben mir stand liegt ein Jahr zurück... Nun sind ihre haare hellbraun mit blonden Strähnchen, sie hat große braune Augen und volle Lippen. Da sie nun ziemlich dünn ist, ist ihr damaliges Mondgesicht nicht mehr zu erkennen. Im Laufe der Jahre ist sie zu einem der heißesten Mädchen der Schule geworden. Cathy ist wahrscheinlich genauso groß wie ich. Sie trägt ihre damals blonden Haare (nun sind sie dunkel braun) in Locken. Meistens sind diese offen, oder aber auch im Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Cathy hat große blaue Augen. Sie ist eher der Typ, heißer Feger, Marcy eher sexy Mädchen und Marian ist einfach umwerfend. Kristin hat einfach ihre eigene Art. Ihre blonden Haare haben eine rosa Strähne, damit fällt sie total auf, aber es steht ihr super gut. Die Drei sind einfach die hübschesten Mädchen auf der Schule und sie sind noch sehr, sehr nett. Das ist kein Widerspruch. Und das sie noch mit den Rumtreibern befreundet sind, steigert ihre Beliebtheit einfach noch. Diese 7 sind die beliebtesten Schüler auf unserer Schule._

_Angelina (kurz Angeli) und Elisabeth (kurz Elli) sehen zwar auch hübsch aus (Angeli hat lange schwarze Haare und braune Haare und Elli hat lange blonde Haare und blaue Augen) aber in unserer Truppe falle ich wahrscheinlich am meisten auf. Ich mit meinen roten Haaren und grünen Augen. Ich bin die einzige mit roten Haaren an unserer Schule, ist schon irgendwie komisch. Naja wir sind halt die Mädchen die lernen, höflich, hilfsbereit und immer gute Noten schreiben. Natürlich hatten wir schon alle mal einen Freund aber wir sind nicht sehr beliebt. Was wahrscheinlich daran liegt, das wir die drei beliebtesten Mädchen im Jahrgang haben und alle nur sie bewundern. Ich bewundere sie auch. Sie sind überhaupt nicht oberflächlich schreiben auch mittelmäßige Noten und helfen einem wenn man in der Patsche hängt. Natürlich haben die drei die ganze Zeit Freunde, aber sie waren noch nie mit einem der Marauder zusammen._

_Heute gab es noch eine Überraschung. Als wir zu den Mädchenräumen gingen sahen wir, dass wir nun wieder einen Raum hatten. Ich glaube McGonagall meint das wir nun alt genug dafür sind, uns nicht direkt anzugreifen. Ich bin mal gespannt was nun passiert._

_Man bin ich müde, ich werde jetzt mal schlafen gehen._

_Deine Lily_


	4. Gescheiterte Rache

Es tut mir SO UNENDLICH LEID, das ich solange nichts mehr geschrieben habe, aber ich verspreche euch das ich in nächster Zeit vieeeeel schreiben werde. Das ist das nächste Chap und ich danke meinem einzigem Review für das letze Chap prongslovesprongs!!! Was mich auch sehr dazu gebracht hat weiter zuschreiben war das meine Story auf eine Fav list ist und auf 3 Alerts List! Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Chap und ihr hinterlässt mir ein Review, was mich ungeheuerlich Freuen würde und mich bestimmt beim schreiben ansporren würde. Hier kommt Chap 3

* * *

2. September, kurz vor Zaubertränke

Liebes Tagebuch,

was für ein Morgen! Wir waren alle sehr verschlafen und da wir jetzt alle Mädchen zusammen in einem Zimmer sind, gibt es auch nur EIN Bad. Weißt du was das heißt? Sechs Mädchen, ein Spiegel, eine Dusche, eine Toilette. Als wir das heute Morgen bemerkt haben, war das der größte Schock seit langem. Augenblicklich liefen wir alle ins Bad um als erstes Duschen zu können. Jedoch konnte es nur eine sein, weißt du wer? Marcy. Sie hat sich dann auch noch recht schnell geduscht und sich dann am Spiegel fertig gemacht während Cathy sich duschte. Cathy brauchte auch nicht lange und machte sich dann zusammen mit Marcy fertig während Kristin duschte. Marcy und Cathy waren fertig bevor Kristin sich fertig gemacht hat und deswegen habe ich mich in der Zwischenzeit geduscht. Früher haben wir das auch immer so gemacht, jedoch liegt "Früher" schon ein bisschen zurück. Anfangs war es ein bisschen ungewohnt vor Kristin zu duschen, aber sie hat mich ja schon früher nackt gesehen. Als ich fertig war hat sich dann Angelina geduscht, danach Lis. Es war schon ein bisschen komisch, dass wir alle nicht so lange gebraucht haben. Aber Wunder geschehen ja manchmal.

Am Frühstück wurden dann die neuen Stundenpläne ausgeteilt. Ich habe direkt am Morgen eine Doppel-Stunde Zaubertränke zusammen mit James, Sirius und Kristin. Mary, Cathy, Peter und Lis haben Wahrsagen und Angelina und Remus Arthimatik. Habe ich dir schon erzählt das ich glaube das Angelina in Remus verknallt ist? Ich hoffe es so sehr für sie, dass die beiden zusammenkommen. Die beiden wären so ein süßes Paar.

Wie ich eben erwähnt habe ich mit POTTER Zaubertränke habe? Das kann sehr, sehr schön werden ... in seinen Träumen. Du verstehst nicht was ich meine? Oder wieso ich was gegen ihn habe? Tja, da kommt er gerade mit Sirius, mach dir doch mal selber ein Bild:

"Evans!"

"Potter..."

"Hast du heute Nacht schön geträumt?"

"Ja, habe ich."

"Ich kam bestimmt in deinem Traum vor, nicht?"

"Ja, als Frosch"

"Dann hast du mich bestimmt geküsst oder?"

"Nein, dazu sahst du zu eklig aus."

"Ich wusste es doch! Du findest also auch das kein Tier so süß wie ich sein kann oder?"

"Äh... Nein?"

"Naja egal. Du willst dann bestimmt mit mir ausgehen oder?"

"Nein"

"Schade, ich hätte dich glücklich machen können. Willst du echt nicht?"

"Was verstehst du an dem Wort Nein nicht? Soll ich es dir buchstabieren? Auf die Stirn tätowieren?"

"Täto-Was?"

Zum Glück kommt gerade Slughorns Buch aus der Tür und lässt uns rein. Danke Sluggi, Danke!

Ich schreibe später weiter

Bis Dann

Lily

2. September, nach Zaubertränke

Liebes Tagebuch,

du glaubst nicht was ER gemacht hat! ER - Damit meine ich POTTER. Wenn er mir gleich über den Weg läuft bringe ich ihn um, ARGH. Er... Ich fang am besten von vorne an... Wir mussten 2er Gruppen für den Rest des Jahres bilden. Sirius schnappte sich Kristin und Potter... Ja wen schnappte er sich? Ein _Slytherin_ Mädchen. Und mit wem musste ich dann zusammenarbeiten? Genau... Mit Snape. Potter weiß ganz genau das Snape mich hasst, und jetzt arbeite ich für den Rest des Jahres mit ihm zusammen. Das kann ja heiter werden... ARGH. Oh da kommt er gerade den Gang runter mit seinem "Gefolge", hehehe, wie hieß noch mal der Spruch für längere Zähne? Genau, DENSAUGEO. Das war jetzt natürlich gedacht, damit er nicht mitbekommt das ich es war. Oh Oh. Mein Spruch hat sein Ziel nicht getroffen, sondern seinen Nachbarn - Sirius. Verdammter Doxy Mist! Oh Oh... Er hat es gerade bemerkt, ich muss mich wegmachen. Ich schreib später weiter...

Lily

2. September, abends

Liebes Tagebuch,

das war heute alles sehr knapp. Mein erster Versuch mich an Potter zu rächen hat ja leider nicht geklappt, deswegen hab ich es heute weiter versucht. Weißt du wie oft? 6 Mal. Und immer hat es einen von seinen Freunden getroffen. Nicht nur Sirius, Remus und Peter, sondern auch Marcy, Cathy und Kristin.

Nachdem ich zu Zauberkunst geflüchtet bin, überlegte ich mir schon weitere Rachepläne. Und dann kam... _er_. Diesmal nur mit Remus und Peter, wo bloß Sirius gewesen war... Die Drei stellten sich dann ein paar Meter vor mir. Angelina, die mit mir Zauberkunst hat, unterhielt sich gerade mit Francesca, einem Hufflepuff Mädchen. also genau der perfekte Zeitpunkt um meinen neuen Racheplan auszuführen. TARANTALLEGRA. Das hab ich natürlich auch nur gedacht gehabt und wen hat's getroffen? Cathy. Sie wollte gerade zu Remus gehen und schon hat sie mitten in der Schülermenge getanzt. Und mein wahres Ziel lacht sich noch darüber kaputt. Mein nächster Versuch war in Zauberkunst. Ich dachte LANGLOCK und zielte genau auf ihn, aber in diesem Moment schubste mich Angelina. Diesmal traf es... Remus. Und genau in dem Augenblick wurde er drangenommen. Alle haben sich natürlich über Remus lustig gemacht, vor allem ER, aber ich regte mich auf. Wieso klappte es nicht? Während des Mittagessens war dann Versuch Nummer vier dran. Wir drei setzen uns unauffällig möglichst nah an die Rumtreiber. Ich betete dass es dieses Mal klappen würde. Diesmal zielte ich auf seinen Oberkörper und konzentrierte mich auf DIFFINDO. Genau in diesem Moment stand mein Nachbar auf und schubste mich so dass der Spruch auf Kristin fiel. Und diese stand dann mit zerrissenem Oberteil da. Super, nicht wahr? In diesem Moment hätte man eine Feder auf den Boden fallen hören. Und dann fingen alle an zu lachen, nur _er_ nicht, sondern reparierte das Oberteil mit einem Reperado. In diesem Moment war ich außer mir vor Wut. Da Potter und ich alle Stunden gleich haben, was für ein Zufall, war bei uns nach dem Mittagessen eine Freistunde angesetzt. Ich war mir in diesem Plan so sicher dass nichts schief gehen konnte. Ich visierte mein Ziel und dachte RICTUSEMPRA. Genau in diesem Augenblick stand er auf und hinter ihm saß Peter der den Spruch voll abbekam. Er lachte und lachte und wenn Sirius, wieder mit normalen Zähnen, nicht bemerkte dass er unter einem Kitzelfluch stand, hätte Peter sich zu Tode gelacht. Oh Man, in diesem Augenblick dachte ich ans Aufgeben, aber ich wollte es noch ein letztes Mal versuchen. Vor Verwandlung. Er stand ganz alleine und ich auch. Das hieße eigentlich das mich niemand schubsen könnte und das, falls er weggehen würde, ich niemanden anderes treffen könnte. Wie auch all die anderen Pläne ging auch dieser schief. Ich sprach gerade in meinen Gedanken LEVICORPUS als Marcy vorbeikam. Diese schwebte dann mit ihrem Rock nach oben. Ja, mal wieder daneben. Ich habe mich so geärgert.

Nach Verwandlung hat McGonagall mich und Potter zurückgerufen um uns zu sagen, dass wir beide heute Nacht zusammen einen Rundgang machen müssen. Und dahin muss ich jetzt.

Bis Dann,

Lily

2. September, nach dem Rundgang

Buch,

Er. Weiß. Es. Er weiß dass ich heute den ganzen Tag versucht habe mich an ihm zu rächen. Bei Merlin, warum habe ich das nur verdient? Er meinte dann noch so frech, "Ich hab dich heute gesehen. Dich und deine lächerlichen Versuche dich an mich zu rächen. Ich könnte damit ja zu Dumbi gehen, aber da du es bist nicht. Ich verlange nur eine Kleinigkeit. Gib mir einen Kuss." Ich stand in einem Konflikt. Entweder er würde zu Dumbi gehen, ich würde Nachsitzen bekommen oder Punkte würden abgezogen, oder ich würde ihn einen Kuss geben. Und ich entschied mich für - den Kuss. Es war eher ein Schmatzer. Ich küsse diesen Widerling nicht länger als nötig. Tja und danach bin ich abgehauen. Der ist bei mir jetzt erst richtig untendurch. Was fällt den überhaupt ein mich zu erpressen? Dieser... Dieser... ich kann meine Wut gar nicht in Wörter fassen. Ich muss jetzt schlafen gehen.

Bis dann,

Lily

* * *

Jetzt auf GO drücken, bitte :) 


End file.
